Inside the Heart of Gaara
by Daceria
Summary: A story about Gaara and Hinata. The leaf village is having it's annual prom. Out of all the people Gaara goes with Hinata. He may learn much more then just how to dance from her.
1. Ch1 Prom

_**Inside the Heart of Gaara**_

By Alicia Hamilton aka Daceria

Author's note: This is the first part of a fan fiction about Gaara and Hinata. If you are against this pairing then don't read it. I prefer Naruto and Hinata myself and will easily have a fiction of them on this website. I'm still experimenting with characters so forgive me now if any of the pairings below are not to your likings. Alicia.

Ch.1Prom

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro we're all heading into the leaf village for the annual prom. Temari was going with Shikamaru, Kankuro was going with Sakura but Gaara didn't have anyone to take he was alone. He thought to himself.

Hmm… I live for my own purposes. There is no such thing as love only pain and suffering.

"Gaara, Gaara!" shouted Naruto running up to them.

"What is it Uzumaki?" questioned Gaara. His eyed glared around him to make sure no one else would surprise him.

"Who are you taking to prom?" eagerly asked Naruto.

"No one let me be." responded Gaara as he walked on without looking back. His glare was continuously watching his surroundings.

Gaara dropped Temari off when they found Shikamaru laying on the ground staring at the clouds.

"Gaara if you want Sakura and I can take you to prom." offered Kankuro.

"No thanks." replied Gaara as he walked on leaving Kankuro alone with Sakura. Gaara saw a brown short haired girl nervously twitching. Gaara recognized her as he approached. It was Hinata and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara.

"I… don't have a date for prom." She cried.

"Neither do I. It's just a dance. It's no big deal." responded Gaara.

"It is important!" cried Hinata.

"It's just a dance." replied Gaara walking on.

"Gaara wait!" cried Hinata running after him.

"What is it Hyuga?" questioned Gaara staring into her cool eyes of blue. What was it about her that made Gaara want to kiss her, hold her to get her to stop crying.

"I'll go with you." Spoke Gaara before Hinata could respond. They began walking together and the thought occurred to Gaara who was going with Naruto?

They began their way to Lee's dojo where the prom was being held. Gaara looked to Hinata then to the dojo.

"Let's go." he implied as he walked ahead of her into the dojo. It was decorated in bright colors and Naruto pulled Gaara to his side with his date Ino.

"Hey Gaara where's your date?" asked Naruto not noticing Hinata who immediately walked to Neji and Tenten.

"What is it Lady Hinata?" asked Neji. His cousin was twitching her fingers as usual. What was making her so nervous?

"Neji…I "began Hinata. "My date is Gaara of the desert."

"I'll watch your back." replied Neji already knowing by her body language that she was very nervous.

"Thank you." Bowed Hinata as she went over to where Gaara was standing.

"Hey Hinata!" excitedly yelled Naruto. Ino walked away with Kiba for a dance.

"Um…um…hi." Blushed Hinata. She had a huge crush on Naruto since the academy.

"I'm happy for you." Smiled Naruto patting her shoulder as he walked over to Lee who was by himself.

"Hyuga you like him don't you?" questioned Gaara.

"Um…well…you…see." Began Hinata.

"Hh." Responded Gaara as he walked out of Lee's dojo and sat outside. Hinata ran outside and sat down beside him.

"Why did you leave?" asked Hinata panting.

"I have my reasons." Implied Gaara looking out at the sky. Damn her he had to get his thoughts of her out of his mind. He couldn't be with her, if she wanted to be with Naruto.

"Um…well…I" began Hinata when Gaara looked at her took her hand and lifted her chin so their lips were merely inches apart.

"Don't stutter." Instructed Gaara as he kissed her and then looked away quickly.

"Why?" asked Hinata confused.

"I like you." Responded Gaara not knowing how else to tell her.

"Um… I don't know what to say." Blushed Hinata. She never imagined Gaara liking her or the fact he was an excellent kisser and she couldn't help but want to know him more on a more personal basis. She never imagined with just one kiss, how she would go from having a crush on Naruto to liking Gaara and wanting to have more.

"Um… Gaara." Blushed Hinata twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes?" questioned Gaara.

"I kind of like you too." Blushed Hinata.

"Hh." Responded Gaara standing up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Hinata.

"Back inside. We haven't had our dance yet." Responded Gaara.

"Oh okay." Blushed Hinata as they entered the building and made their way to the dance floor. Gaara carefully put his arms around Hinata's waist and Hinata carefully put her hands behind his neck as they began to slow dance in the center of the crowd of genin. Neji stared the most making sure Gaara wouldn't try anything funny, if he did Neji would step in.

Hinata kept blushing as Gaara twirled her around in the dance floor. She looked into his cool green eyes. He really was a good looking shinobi. Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto but she never really looked at the other guys within their age range. She never expected Gaara of all people. The dance ended and Gaara kissed Hinata's hand as he gave her over to Neji who was ready to go home and question his cousin. Neji walked her into the mansion.

"Explain." Demanded Neji as he sat in the recliner in the living room. Hinata took a seat on the loveseat next to it.

Author's Note: End of ch.1. What will happen next? Will Hinata be able to explain the situation to Neji. Will Gaara confess his love to Hinata? And will Naruto get involved somehow? For all the answers see Ch. 2 A concerned Neji. Coming soon.


	2. Ch2 A Concerned Neji

Ch.2 A Concerned Neji

"Well, Gaara offered and I decided to go with him." Stated Hinata. She had never meant to fall head over heels for the guy.

"He is dangerous." Implied Neji. Neji knew from the chunin exams exactly what Gaara was capable of. If Gaara made a wrong move towards his cousin he would have to fight him to the death.

"He is kind." Replied Hinata remembering his gentle touch.

"Lady Hinata aren't you forgetting the fact that he is a demon carrier?" mocked Neji.

"Who cares!" stated Hinata standing up and looking her cousin square in the eyes.

"Stay out of this, it's not of your concern anyway." She stormed of out of the mansion into the forest where she sat down on a tree stump waiting for her team to show up for training.

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Kiba as Akakamaru and him tackled her to the ground and Akakamaru licked her face. Shino followed closely behind.

"Kiba knock it." Glared Shino.

"Ah, come on I was just having a little fun." Smirked Kiba and Akakamaru barked in agreement.

"Don't mind him." Stated Shino helping Hinata to her feet.

"Kurenai-sensei entered and instructed Kiba and Shino to start practicing but called Hinata off to the side.

"Is it true Hinata that you went to the dance with Gaara?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes it is." Blushed Hinata.

"You do know that Gaara is.." began Kurenai.

"I don't care about that. He offered to take me. I knew in my heart he wouldn't harm me." Answered Hinata sticking up for not only herself but Gaara as well.

"All right Hinata." Bowed Kurenai as she let Hinata train with the others.

"Akakamaru dynamic marking!" howled Kiba as Akakamaru practiced his aim on the trees.

"Kiba your disturbing my training." Grumbled Shino under his breath. Hinata practiced her gentle fist eight trigrams protective palms jutsu

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had returned safely to the sand village.

"Hey, Gaara you have to tell me what happened with Hinata and yourself." Smirked Kankuro.

"Kankuro you pervert!" yelled Temari hitting him on the head with her fan. Gaara glanced at them and once again began walking.

"Hey wait up Gaara!" yelled Kankuro running to catch up with him. Temari walked up beside Gaara's other side.

"Go away." Demanded Gaara his eyes glaring straight at Kankuro. Kankuro disappeared with a flash.

"What's wrong Gaara?" asked Temari. She was the eldest and the closest one to Gaara's heart.

"It's nothing." Sighed Gaara. Why couldn't he get his mind off that girl. He didn't even know her that well and he had kissed her. What was it about her that made him want to touch her, hold her, maybe even love her.

"Gaara please." Begged Temari. She could see it in his eyes. He was deep in thought and Temari was concerned for his well being. She didn't want Gaara to release the Shukaku that was inside of him. If Gaara let him out, they would all be in real danger.

"I said it's nothing." Glared Gaara. Temari froze in her tracks. If Gaara wouldn't even tell her he would tell no one. Temari put her fan in front of her and flew into the sky leaving Gaara alone.

Gaara looked up into the clear blue sky. The clouds rolled by slowly. Gaara watched for a while trying to clear his thoughts of the girl. She had told him she liked him but she also liked Naruto. He didn't want to steal her from his closest friend. Gaara would never betray Naruto not after the day Naruto saved him from himself. Gaara sighed to himself as he walked into the sand village. All the jonin watched him walk to his house.

Gaara opened his door and went inside as he locked the door behind him. He went and stripped down to his boxers after removing his gourd and placing it against the wall. He sat on his bed and looked at the picture of his uncle and a younger version of himself. Thoughts drifted back to him.

"Love Gaara." His uncle had said.

"What is love?" asked Gaara.

"It's when you feel strongly about someone and you would be willing to give your life for them."

Gaara came back to reality. Was is possible for a monster to be able to love a beauty like Hinata? Gaara sat there all night thinking about her.

Hinata woke up to the bright sun beaming in on her eyes. She sat up in her nightgown and looked at the time. She was late for training! Hinata grabbed his clothes and ran for the bathroom without thinking she opened the cracked door to find Neji pissing in the toilet. Neji looked at her as Hinata slammed the door. Her face was as red as a tomato. Neji was family but seeing his dick made her uneasy and startled and a sensation had ran through her body. Hinata braced herself as Neji left the bathroom and didn't even glance at her as he walked out to the kitchen. Hinata took a deep breath. Neji could have scolded her for improper manners but lucky Neji was in a good mood today. Hinata whispered "Thanks Tenten."

Hinata entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She slipped out of her nightgown and turned on the hot water. She adjusted it to just the right temperature. Hinata stepped into the shower and felt the water fall on her. Every inch of her body was covered in water. Hinata washed up quickly and got dressed quickly as she grabbed her backpack and kissed her father on the cheek as she ran out to the mansion and began running as fast as she could when she tripped over a rock but she didn't' fall to the ground. She opened her eyes to see herself floating on sand. Gaara placed her on her feet and looked at her for a brief moment before speaking.

"Is Naruto precious to you?" asked Gaara. Gaara had to know for sure if this was Naruto's girl and if she was he would do whatever it took to get her out of his mind.

"He is but he's just a friend. He doesn't see me. All my friends are precious to me." Blushed Hinata.

"Am I?" questioned Gaara. Hinata blushed and went up to him.

"Yes, you are." Smiled Hinata kissing him on the cheek as a sign of respect.

"Hinata." Spoke Gaara as he dropped his sand shield and held her tight.

"I'm glad that I'm precious to you." Cried Gaara. Her head was tight against his chest. He was so warm, so comfortable, and very loving.

Author's Note: Hey Daceria here hoped you liked Ch.2 because Ch.3 things heat up. Gaara faces his inner demon Shukaku within himself. Will Hinata be able to love Gaara even when he loses control and how does Naruto save the day? See Ch.3 Beauty and the Beast coming soon!


	3. Ch3 Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast

"Gaara I.." blushed Hinata as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Hinata don't stutter." spoke Gaara as he kissed her lips lightly and embraced her close.

Out of nowhere Naruto bumped into Gaara's back side and his gourd shook. Gaara looked behind him to see the blond covered in sand.

"Hinata, Gaara, Lady Tsunade wants all three of us in her office immediately." informed Naruto.

"Why me?" asked Gaara. He was merely visiting to see Hinata then he was scheduled to return to sand so why call him?

"Because Gaara you are a talented shinobi and it's an escort mission to the land of water." explained Naruto. "We have to hurry though."

"Understood." sighed Gaara he had wanted to spend more time with Hinata alone but my the looks of it, fate was not with him.

Gaara, Naruto and Hinata hurried to the hokage's mansion where they then entered Lady Tsunade's room.

"Now then I will inform you with the details of the mission now that everyone is here." she began. "Shizune if you don't mind."

"Yes, my lady. The land of water has requested our help. Their recent lord has passed away and their land is in chaos. There have been many kidnapping attempts on the lord's only son Nimari who was barely twelve years old. Your job is to safely escort the prince back here to the village." explained Shizune handing Hinata the map of the region.

"This mission will be cake! No worries Grandma, I will bring Nimari back here safe and sound." smirked Naruto. Gaara just glanced ahead to the hokage awaiting further instructions.

"Gaara I would like you to be team leader." smiled Tsunade. There was no way Naruto could handle it and Hinata would faint the minute she appointed her.

"Understood." bowed Gaara.

"Come on guys, let's go get that prince!" shouted Naruto running down the stairs as ran as he could when he bumped into another adult or kid, someone his size. He looked up to see an all familiar face, Sakura.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura pounding him on the head. Gaara and Hinata walked right by the fight and continued until they were outside of the hokage's mansion.

"Gaara shouldn't you tell you're siblings where you're going?" asked Hinata concerned. She knew Temari and Kankuro would worry if Gaara was gone for too long of a time.

"No." replied Gaara as he continued walking toward the exit of the leaf village.

"What about Naruto?" asked Hinata running to catch up.

"He is Naruto, now let's go." demanded Gaara knowing full well in mere seconds Naruto would be right beside him instructing them on what they should do, when he was not assigned the position of leader. Naruto tended to do this on all his missions.

"All right." nodded Hinata as they walked out of the leaf village and no sooner had they done that Naruto showed up beside Gaara.

"Heh. Sorry about that guys." smiled Naruto looking behind to see Sakura punching her hand. He would be in big trouble when he returned.

After two days of traveling they made it to the land of water where ten guards surrounded the young prince. Nimari walked up to them and poked at Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit.

"How is a baboon like this supposed to protect me?" he asked.

"Sir." bowed Hinata. "Naruto, Gaara, and I are all qualified ninja. Don't under estimate him or us."

"Typical a baboon, a slut, and a monster." snorted Nimari. Gaara looked to Naruto then to Hinata. Naruto and Hinata knew of the demon within him, but how did this kid know, and he had just called Hinata a slut? Gaara's stepped in front of them and picked the boy up by his shirt.

"Apologize to her now!" growled Gaara. Nimari tried to get away but Gaara had his grip. The guards had to forcefully remove the boy from Gaara's grip and even then it proved to be difficult.

"I'm allowed to have my opinion. I don't think any of you are qualified to escort me." demanded Nimari.

"Why, why you brat!" growled Naruto when Gaara showed a hand that stopped him in his tracks.

"If we we're not qualified then you would be dead." remarked Gaara. Nimari looked at him and it dawned on him that since they had arrived there had been no kidnapping attempts. The guards whispered to the boy and then finally he bowed to them.

"Please forgive me. I will allow you to escort me to your village." begged Nimari.

"Well, now that's the spirit!" smiled Naruto picking the kid up on his back. "Last one backs a rotten egg!"

"Slow down!" shouted Nimari. He wasn't used to running like a ninja, he wasn't used to running at all. He was short for his age and was not your skinny twelve year old. All the cooks had spoiled him after his father's death and now he regretted saying yes to all that food, it was catching up with him.

Gaara and Hinata walked behind them watching out for intruders. There were no almost all the way there when a bunch of ninja clouded them in smoke. Naruto rushed on into the village with the kid on his back knowing Gaara and Hinata could handle random ninja.

The ninja had taken Hinata and let Gaara standing there in mystery. Gaara knew the mission was a success. They had brought the kid to the village as requested but for what price? Hinata. He would never allow it. Using his ninja tracking skills he followed their trail.

"All right boy. You want her alive, show us the Shukaku." the boss laughed knowing once the Shukaku was pulled out, Gaara would lose all control and then they could easily kill him and sell the girl as a slave. Hinata who was bound and gagged, struggled to free herself from inside a barrel among two thousand barrels. Hinata knew which one she was in for there was a little hole that allowed her to breathe. The only question was, were all the other barrels empty or full of girls like her?

Author's Note: Hey Daceria here. I know the mature stuff is taking to long and I promise soon! But I have to finish this scene of in the next Chapter so here the summary of what to expect next time.

Summary: Ch.4 Shukaku vs. Gaara- Gaara's battle with these ninja takes him little time but when a medical ninja forces a needle into him that forces him to lose all his chakra, the shukaku comes how. Hinata is trapped within one of two thousand barrels. And where's Naruto?


	4. Ch4 Shukaku vs Gaara

Ch.4 Shukaku vs. Gaara

"Show us the shukaku or die!" the leader demanded holding a sword to Gaara's throat. Gaara pulled up his sand and pushed the enemy away as he stood. All the training he'd done to keep the shukaku under control would be wasted if he got carried away over Hinata being kidnapped.

On the other hand Naruto had delivered the young prince to Tsunade and quickly rushed out of the building to avoid Sakura but more importantly to find Neji. Surely he could help them.

Neji was training with Tenten, and Rock Lee when Naruto flew into him and knocked him to the ground. Neji glared at him as he stood up.

"What is it Naruto?" demanded Neji crossing his arms. He didn't have time for kids games, he had to become stronger than Hisashi.

"Hinata's in trouble!" yelled Naruto grabbing Neji by the arm and trying to drag him away. Neji came up next to him as they ran for the border.

"Why weren't you protecting her?" demanded Neji.

"I had to take the prince to the village and Gaara told me he could handle it, but I'm worried about his inner self." Explained Naruto.

"Don't worry I shall save my cousin, you handle the bad guys." Replied Neji as they saw twenty ninja, one thousand barrels and one Gaara.

"**Byakugan" **muttered Neji to his horror when he found his cousin bound and gagged inside one of the barrels.

Gaara was glad they were there and had taken out all the ninja with Naruto's help but a medical ninja threw a needle that landed in his neck. Gaara crouched down in severe pain.

"Uzumaki help me." Demanded Gaara as the Shukaku began to take control of his body. He had trained for months to control his demon but he couldn't stop the medicine forcing him to change.

"Gaara." Naruto tried to help him but nothing he did, stopped the transformation and half of Shukaku stood there laughing.

"Kill, kill, kill." Mocked Gaara as the rest of him began to disappear and then Hinata was freed by Neji. She looked to the monster before her. Gaara had transformed completely now and would surely kill them.

"I told you he was dangerous," Implied Neji.

"No, he is kind, caring, sweet and loving. You may think he's a monster but I think he's a hero." Stated Hinata walking straight up to the Shukaku.

"Hinata no!" yelled Neji about to go to her aid when Hinata embraced the Shukaku. Gaara's eyes open and his body returned to normal. When he opened them Hinata was firmly embracing him and crying.

"Gaara please Gaara come back." Cried Hinata as Gaara lifted her chin.

"Hinata." Whispered Gaara as they kissed right in front of Neji and Naruto.

"Hey Neji, looks like you might have a new inlaw." Joked Naruto. Neji walked up to Hinata. He bowed to Hinata and Gaara.

"Forgive me. I was wrong. Gaara really does love you and you love him. I will not interfere." Humbled Neji as he walked back into the village and Naruto followed behind.

Gaara looked to Hinata and took her hand in his. Gaara had never met anyone who could turn him back from the Shukaku and Hinata was that person. The one person who cared about him enough to risk her own life. Gaara struggled to find the right words.

"Hinata..." mumbled Gaara as he humbled at her feet. Knees on the ground just in front of the leaf village.

"Marry me." Asked Gaara kissing her hand gently.

Author's Note: Hi guys. Oh what will Hinata say? Will Naruto be in the wedding? Oh and how will both Gaara and Hinata respond to each other in the bedroom on their wedding night. Find out all the answers in Ch.5 A night to remember. Please review, I love constructive critism and comments.


	5. Ch5 Decisions

Ch.5 Decisions

"Um..I.." stuttered Hinata blushing. She had never expected Gaara to ask her to marry her. Gaara saw the blush in her eyes and stood tall in front of her.

"I don't understand." He whispered. "Why must you stutter?" asked Gaara who took his hands across the sides of her face.

"Because...I...don't...know...how...to...tell...you." blushed Hinata.

"Please." Begged Gaara. If she said no he would understand they we're from two different worlds.

"I'm in love with you Gaara, since the day I met you. Yes, I will." Spat out Hinata all at once. His face got red and she threw her arms around him. Gaara was startled by the sudden attack and the sand surrounded them in a cocoon.

"Hinata." Whispered Gaara kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too Gaara." Spoke Hinata as the shield was removed and they walked into the village to spread the news. Naruto came running at them with a huge smile on his face.

"Good job, guys we successfully completed our mission" smiled Naruto.

"Uzumaki." Muttered Gaara.

"What's up Gaara?" asked Naruto. Just then Neji stepped out beside Naruto.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out?" asked Neji to Naruto. How dense could he be to not see the ring on Hinata's finger.

"Figured what out?" complained Naruto. Yes, truly he was that dense or didn't pay attention to key details as Neji was trained to do as a jonin of the leaf.

"They are engaged." Neji sighed. Naruto jumped back and pointed at Gaara.

"Gaara's engaged. Holy crap." Spoke Naruto. Once he screamed that all the chunins showed up to congratulate the couple on the engagement.

"You must meet my father. You have to ask him for my hand in marriage. It's a tradition of our family line." Explained Hinata as Gaara and herself walked to the Hyuga's mansion.

Once there Hiashi was already aware of the engagement and met them at the door. He looked to Gaara then to his daughter. He looked back at Gaara who was now bowing to him.

"Sir, if you would allow it. I wish for your daughter's hand." spoke Gaara. Talking this much wasn't usually his thing but he loved Hinata and it was worth every word, he'd be forced to spit out.

"Yes, I accept. You may have my daughter's hand. Please stand up young man." declared Hiashi. Gaara stood up and they shook hands.

"I know you will carry the tradition on just fine. Congratulations, my daughter." smiled Hiashi embracing her. Hinata blushed and realized how much she had sought this kind of emotion from her father.

The next day in Hinata's dressing room were Temari, Tenten, and Sakura all helping Hinata into her dress and Ino applied the makeup.

"Wow, Hinata you look beautiful." smiled Tenten stepping back to look at her. Temari then sat Hinata down and did her best to work with her short hair.

"You should really consider letting your hair grow." advised Temari.

"I will then." blushed Hinata. She wasn't used to so much attention and she knew she had a crowd to face. Not to mention walking down the aisle in front of the man she loved. At the thought Hinata blushed.

"Hinata, be a man, I mean a woman." declared Tenten. "You're about to get married aren't you excited" smiled Tenten.

"Yes, but I'm nervous. I'm not used to so many people." blushed Hinata.

"No worries, we have your back." they all replied. There was a knock on the door.

"Girls, it's time for the braid maids to begin walking." declared Neji from outside the room.

"That's us, good luck Hinata and don't be nervous. You look beautiful in that dress." smiled Tenten as Sakura and she left for the stage. Temari helped Hinata to put her veil on. They left the dressing room where Hiashi was waiting.

"Good morning, Hinata." he smiled. Temari took that as her cue, gave Hinata one last quick hug and went off to the stage.

The bridal music began to play as Hiashi took his daughter's arm. They smiled at each other as they opened the doors to reveal the entire village standing up from their chairs and clapping. Lee was keeping a hand over Naruto so he didn't shout in the church. Hinata smiled as she walked toward Gaara who was looking straight at her. Neji was the best man next to Gaara and Lee and Naruto were the groomsmen. Hiashi lifted the veil off his daughter's head gave her a kiss and sat down in his seat.

It didn't take long for them before they were all at the reception. Hinata was still blushing and Gaara was still being silent. Everyone kept ringing the bell for them to lock lips. Hinata was very embarrassed and not sure how she would handle the hotel. Hiashi had paid for them to stay at the best hotel and Hinata knew getting married, meant sex. She was a virgin and had no clue of even kissing before she met Gaara. She wasn't sure how she would handle but she loved Gaara and was glad it was him and not someone else taking her virginity. After the reception a horse and carriage showed up to deliver Gaara and Hinata to their hotel. Once there Gaara scooped Hinata up in his arms and took her to their room where he laid her on the bed. He put his gourd down and looked at her, she was so beautiful in the white lace dress and he got the pleasure of removing it from her.

Author's note: Hey why you stop it was getting good! Because it's been too long since I posted on Fanfiction and I'm running out of time. Plus I have finals. So in the next installment titled Ch.6 Lovers. Gaara and Hinata are married, now how will they both respond to sex, and will someone try to break them apart out of jealousy? Will Hinata get pregnant? Find out in Ch.6 Lovers. Once again sorry to stop it just as it's getting good but trust me it will be worth the wait. I promise. Be review and critize.


	6. Ch6 Lovers

Chapter 6: Lovers

Warning! Mature content. Don't read if you are not a fan of mature fan fictions. I tend to get descriptive with sex scenes. You have been warned. Alicia Keister.

The Real chapter 6: Lovers

Gaara admired her from a short distance away. He had never seen anyone quite like Hinata. He wanted her but he was unsure of how much he wanted her, and how to show her his love. Gaara stood over the edge of the bed where Hinata was lying, she was still shocked from being picked up. Gaara sat her up and got on his knees.

"Hinata." Blushed Gaara. This wasn't easy but he knew talking had never been his thing.

"Gaara, I love you." Stated Hinata controlling her blush and putting her arms around him as they embraced. Gaara was shocked and then responded by putting his arms around her. They held each other. They both knew each other was nervous.

"Hinata, how do you remove this thing?" asked Gaara pointing to the tie around his neck. Hinata giggled, Gaara had never worn a suit before.

Hinata blushed as she stood up beside Gaara. She took her hands and carefully removed the tie from around his neck. Once gone Gaara puts his arms around her and held her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. She nodded. He then backed away and looked at her. He didn't want to rush her. It was up to her when she wanted to have sex. Getting married wasn't just about sex to Gaara it had nothing to do with that. It was the feeling he got from being with her. The comfort, the warmth, the happiness. He had always been alone and never accepted because of his beast within. Hinata had embraced him even in his beast form. She had shown him that even if he had a monster within, that the monster was not Gaara.

Hinata and Gaara left the room after changing into their normal clothes. Gaara held Hinata's hands as they walked down the stairs. They left the hotel and went to eat at the ramen shop. Hinata wanted to see all her friends before the big event ahead. Sure enough, Naruto was there eating ramen like it was nothing. He looked up from emptying one of his bowls and smiled. He waved for them to join him.

"Shouldn't you two be going somewhere fancy for dinner?" mocked Naruto knowing a ramen shop was no place for a new husband and wife to eat their first meal.

"No. I..we wanted to visit before nightfall." Blushed Hinata. Despite all Gaara's love Hinata still had somewhat of a crush on Naruto.

"Gaara, you're making her blush!"shouted Temari walking towards them with Shikamaru. Shikamaru just stared out into space saying "It's such a drag." Gaara looked at his sister then to Hinata.

"Please forgive me." He asked Hinata. He had not intended to make her nervous.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just so happy being with you." Smiled Hinata twiddling her fingers. Gaara was shocked never before had anyone except Temari had been happy to be with him. Everyone feared him and it made Gaara hate people. Gaara realized deep within his heart there was good and Hinata saw that good. She was able to see through the beast to find Gaara within. Inside of his heart he was Gaara not the Shukaku.

"It's getting late Naruto the shop will soon be closing." The owners announced. Naruto quickly paid for one last bowl and joined the others outside.

"Ah, I've got serious training with Jiraiya tomorrow so I'd better head off to bed." Smirked Naruto rushing off. Hinata knew Naruto had left to train not to go to sleep.

Temari and Shikamaru walked Gaara and Hinata back to their hotel. Temari gave them both a hug of love and warmth. Shikamaru just shook hands with the two.

"Good luck guys." She smiled as she grabbed Shikamaru by the hand as they walked away. Gaara looked to his wife and then to the hotel. Would she be ready? Would he be ready? Gaara didn't even know where to start. They headed up the stairs and made it into the bedroom. Gaara was trying to think did he start from the bottom or the top? Inside their room Hinata smiled at him, while blushing. She was still nervous. Gaara was very tense and not sure how to handle this situation.

"How?" he asked confused. Shoes or shirt?

"Um...well I could undress myself." She blushed. No one except her parents had seen her naked. Except that one time with Naruto.

"How do I?" Gaara asked as he looked into her eyes deeply.

"Well, um I don't know. Just follow your instincts." She explained as she went to him and embraced him.

"Hinata..I'm still confused." Stated Gaara.

"It's okay, I love my confused Gaara." She smirked kissing his lips passionately opening her mouth to allow him entrance. He backed away unsure of what she was trying.

"What was that?" he asked.

"French kissing." Smiled Hinata. She had learned way to much from watching Neji and Tenten.

"It won't harm us will it?" asked Gaara.

"No, Gaara please just relax." Smiled Hinata starting to become more comfortable knowing that Gaara wasn't rushing in, wasn't forcing her to do this. It was completely her choice. She went to him and removed his shirt. Gaara stood there half naked looking for a signal when Hinata whispered in his ear.

"I love you and I accept you Gaara of the desert to take me and love me." Whispered Hinata as she helped him remove her shirt. They stood there and just stared at each other for a few long minutes. Gaara knew Hinata was decent in size but he never imagined the beauty of it. He looked at her pants which were still on. Gaara went to her and kissed her. It was time for him to show that he could love Hinata the way she loved him. Completely.

Gaara leaned down and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He opened his mouth as his tongue intertwined with hers. Gaara took his hands up and down her bare shoulders getting the feeling of her body. Hinata was not nervous and held her fingers around the back of Gaara's neck. Gaara felt courage and took one of his hands and began to pleasure her by playing with one of her breasts. Hinata moaned for she had wanted this since the first kiss. Gaara saw her for who she was, a person not just an ordinary one either. Gaara almost backed off at the moan but Hinata took her hands and forced Gaara to keep pleasuring her. Gaara then removed the rest of their clothes and laid her on the bed. He wasn't sure how to go about this. He continued to kiss her and pleasure her with his hands both on her breast playing with her nipples. Hinata was so very happy and hot. She wanted him to finish it, to enter her. Gaara saw the smile on Hinata's face as he took a breath. Hinata whispered to him.

"Please, take me." Moaned Hinata. She could feel the heat. The intensity of all Gaara had done was building up in her woman hood and she knew she would come if he entered her.

Gaara understood and placed his manhood near her womanhood. Gaara looked at her for one last confirmation as he slowly entered her. Hinata moaned with pleasure as Gaara eased in and out with little difficulty. He was not small in size or was he too big for her to handle. He was just fine. Gaara left his sperm enter her and he released his dick from her body. He looked at it and it was covered with blood. He had popped her cherry. He quickly rushed to the bathroom to get towels and washcloths to clean up with.

After the mess was clean Gaara laid down beside her on the bed. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Gaara put his chin against the top of her head and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gaara." Smiled Hinata.

The sun arose and Hinata woke up to find the bed empty. Where was Gaara and why had he left without telling her? There was a note.

Dear Hinata,

I have some business to take care of. Please be well and safe. Love Gaara.

Hinata quickly got dressed and went outside. There were villagers all around but no sign of any of her friends. Was she dreaming? She hoped not. She ran all the way to the gates but still no one. She ran to the ramen shop and it was closed. Hinata was very concerned what in the world was going on. Then she realized it, she was in a genjutsu.

"Whoever you are you aren't fooling me!" declared Hinata using her byugan to trace the foe's chakra. The foe had a lot of chakra but where were they.

The voice laughed at her from the background as Orochimaru appeared in front of her.

"Good morning my girl." Smirked Orochimaru. Hinata braced herself for an attack. Why would he show up now?

"My girl why so hasty? I just came to make you an offer." Smirked Orochimaru. Suddenly Sasuke stood beside him and Hinata knew what he was offering her. A chance to get Sasuke back she had to listen to find out more and if she could bring him back she would.

"Become one of us and I shall grant you power like you've never seen before and I will swear never to kill any of the ninja within this village." Offered Orochimaru who was thinking he would have Sasuke kill them all.

"Never." Replied Hinata as Sasuke prepared his chidori for an attack. He blasted it straight at her and she fell into Orochimaru's arms.

"Well my girl if you won't accept my offer, I'll just have to take you by force." Smirked Orochimaru as they disappeared into the darkness.

Gaara returned to find Hinata gone. He had gone out of his way to get her flowers and now she was nowhere to be found. He asked around the village and no one had a clue. Then Naruto came running up to him like a madman.

"Gaara, Gaara!" screamed Naruto as he came to a halt just barely three feet away from him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Gaara. Maybe Naruto knew what had happened to Hinata and why she had left no note for him.

"It's Sasuke, he was in the village. I saw him just moments ago while I was heading to the ramen shop!" explained Naruto very rapidly. Gaara stood frozen, Sasuke the one who had eyes like him before Naruto had saved him.

"Why do you think he's here?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know but I am going after him." grinned Naruto.

"Uzumaki, it is very dangerous." sighed Gaara.

"Gaara, I have to bring him back to the leaf. I made Sakura a promise!" demanded Naruto running off without another word.

Gaara watched him run and now he had to figure out where Hinata was. Gaara went to where she lived where Neji and Hiashi were training. He walked right on in; he had every right now that they were married.

"Gaara?" asked Neji as he was stunned to see Gaara without Hinata.

"Is she here?" asked Gaara not seeing her anywhere near them.

"No, we haven't seen her since the wedding. Didn't she leave you a note?" asked Hiashi knowing he taught his daughter to always leave notes.

"No, and there was no sign of a note or anything." Replied Gaara. Hiashi and Neji looked at each other and they knew. Someone had kidnapped Hinata.

"Gaara." began Neji. This would be very hard to explain to him without him freaking out or anything crazy like taking to his Shukaku form.

"Hinata has been kidnapped." Grimaced Hiashi finishing the sentence Neji had started.

Gaara looked at them and could not believe it. They had just got married and already someone was trying to take the only person who cared for him away from him. Gaara couldn't put up with this, his eyes began glowing. Things were way out of control and Neji and Hiashi even had a clue as to who did it. Who else would want the byugan besides Orochimaru the devil himself?

Author's Note: Next time Ch.7 Mission Rescue Hinata: Gaara, Neji and Naruto all sat off for the sound village to rescue Hinata. How will Orochimaru use Hinata against the leaf? And will Gaara make it there before it's too late. Find out next time in Ch.7 coming soon!


	7. Ch7 Rescue Hinata

**Ch.7 Mission: Rescue Hinata!**

By Daceria

"Gaara calm down." instructed Neji grabbing a hold of Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looked at him, his eyes were red and he was furious with anger but Gaara looked deep into Neji's eyes and saw Hinata smiling. Gaara's eyes went back to their natural color and Gaara looked at Neji who was relieved to know that the Shukaku was not coming out.

Hiashi looked to them then to Neji. Hiashi knew of the dangers, if the byakugan was stolen and used for evil purposes. Hiashi knew they had to save Hinata before this happened.

"Neji...inform the hokage of the situation. I will watch over Gaara." informed Hiashi.

"Yes, uncle." Neji dashed off towards Tsunade's mansion. Once there Naruto was there complaining he never got any good missions.

"Ah come on grandma! Give me a real mission." groaned Naruto. Tsunade watched as Neji entered.

"Listen Naruto, I can't just give you missions that you want. I have to give you the missions you are capable of doing, nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." snored Naruto as he walked past Neji not even noticing him.

"Neji what is it?" asked Tsunade. Neji bowed to her as a sign of respect.

"Hinata was kidnapped and I believe it was by Orochimaru." explained Neji. Naruto heard the name Orochimaru from outside the room and dashed by it.

"You saw him where?" asked Naruto pounding Neji to the floor.

"Get off of me you idiot." complained Neji. Neji stood up and Naruto stood right beside him.

"Can you be sure it was Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade.

"Not one hundred percent but I'm almost ninety percent sure it was him. He took Sasuke for the sharingan so it's very likely he wanted Hinata for the byakugan. " explained Neji. Naruto looked at him.

"Hinata was kidnapped?" asked Naruto his fangs beginning to show signs of the fox within him.

"Yes she was." explained Neji.

"Naruto calm yourself!" demanded Tsunade.

"All right Neji. Find two others to join you and meet back here in fifteen minutes." instructed Tsunade.

"Yes, I will." bowed Neji as he headed out. He already knew one person he would have to take. Gaara, if Gaara wasn't allowed on the mission he would end up going anyway and Neji had a feeling Naruto was going to get involved somehow.

Neji made it back to Hiashi's mansion where Gaara was standing arms crossed impatiently waiting for news. Naruto ran up to Gaara.

"Gaara can you come with me?" asked Neji.

"Sure." grumbled Gaara. They all were assigned as a team with Neji as the leader. Neji looked to Gaara and to Naruto. Two tailed beasts on one team and they were going to Orochimaru's. Lady Tsunade was unsure of this but she had no better solution.

"Naruto, Gaara, and Neji I want each of you to come back alive understood?" demanded Tsunade.

"Yes." they all said at once as Neji led the way out. Once to the outside Neji asked Naruto where he had seen Orochimaru last.

"He lives in the sound village deep into the forest in a fortress." explained Naruto.

"Now, Naruto our mission is to rescue Hinata do not let Sasuke interfere with it, understood?" asked Neji.

"Understood." groaned Naruto. If Neji and Gaara saved Hinata he could save Sasuke. He wasn't going to give up. No matter what Naruto would bring Sasuke back to the village, he'd made Sakura a promise and he never went back on his word.

They all made their preparations for the sound village and reported back to Tsunade. Tsunade looked at them, Gaara, Naruto and Neji.

"Neji you are team leader. Naruto don't do anything reckless. Now I want all of you back within a week's time." explained Tsunade.

"Understood." replied Neji as he led his team outside of the mansion and then outside of the leaf village. Neji turned and looked at Gaara and Naruto. Neji could only hope that at least one of them could control their anger. The question was who had more control Naruto or Gaara?

Deep within the sound village laid Orochimaru's hideout. Orochimaru was sitting in his chair with Sasuke next to him. Kabuto had entered and bowed to them.

"Sir what are we doing with the girl?" asked Kabuto who had just tied Hinata in one of the many rooms.

"Relax, Kabuto all in due time. All in due time. Please leave me I wish to speak to Sasuke alone." smirked Orochimaru rolling his tongue around his lips. Kabuto left without another word.

Sasuke looked to Orochimaru his eyes filled with the want for power and rage.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I want you to take her." he smirked.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because if she would get pregnant I would not only have you but I could have byakugan as well. I can promise you eternal life and power if you just sleep with her." smirked Orochimaru.

"Why don't we just kill her?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you insane!" demanded Orochimaru. "Even if I didn't want the byakugan I wouldn't kill her, she's way to valuable." smiled Orochimaru.

"I think I understand. All right, I'll work my charm on her." smirked Sasuke as he went to enter Hinata's room.

Hinata saw in a darkened room on a bed. The bed was flat and solid. Her hands were tied behind her as she looked at the door. Orochimaru had kidnapped her but why? Hinata only hoped that Gaara would save her.

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke stared down at Hinata. He smiled as he walked to her and held her chin up with a smiled on his face.

"How are you today?" asked Sasuke going in for a kiss. Hinata backed away to the edge of the wall.

"Don't touch me." demanded Hinata. She wasn't going to let Sasuke take advantage of her when she belonged with Gaara.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." promised Sasuke. Sasuke sat in a chair across from her. Sasuke put one of his hands to the side of his face and leaned his elbows on his knees. He looked at Hinata. She was beautiful and not an annoyance as Sakura had been. Hinata was very quiet, subtle, and mostly afraid of him. That thought made him smiled.

"What do you want with me?" asked Hinata.

"Me, I don't want anything with you. Orochimaru on the other hand wants the byakugan." smiled Sasuke.

"You mean he's going to rape me?" asked Hinata bracing herself against the wall.

"No, he's not planning on seducing you." answered Sasuke honestly.

"He's going to give you a present though. A curse mark to make you stronger." smiled Sasuke.

"No." screamed Hinata as Sasuke stood up and leaned his legs against the bed.

"No worries it doesn't hurt at all." smiled Sasuke as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Naruto, Gaara and Neji had arrived at the sound village. Neji used his byakugan to find Orochimaru lair. He looked to Naruto and Gaara. Before entering they needed a plan of action. One that was sure to work.

"All right here's the plan. Naruto you will provide a distraction to keep Orochimaru and Sasuke busy. Gaara you and I will go after Hinata and we are all to report back to this spot within an hour. Understood?" asked Neji.

"No problem Neji." smirked Naruto finally he would have a chance to retrieve Sasuke back. Gaara nodded that he understood and they took off.

"Hey you give us Hinata back!" demanded Naruto now standing in front of Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Well, well, well I didn't expect you to show up so soon." laughed Orochimaru. Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

"Sasuke don't let this guy control you let's get out of here." demanded Naruto attempting to go to him when Orochimaru stood in his way.

"Aren't you forgetting boy? Sasuke came to me of his own free will. He wants to be here." smiled Orochimaru licking his tongue around his mouth.

"Never. I will never believe it." snarled Naruto as his eyes glowed red with fury.

"Hmph." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto and Orochimaru.

Neji used his byakugan to find where they were keeping Hinata and busted the door down with his gentle fist. Gaara walked in and untied his wife from her bindings and held her close.

"Gaara, Neji you came." whispered Hinata. Gaara picked up Hinata in his arms. Gaara knew they would get out faster if they ran and Neji and he could easily outrun Hinata. They made it back to the spot where they had agreed to meet but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"That idiot." groaned Neji.

"Oh, Naruto." whispered Hinata sensing a red chakra.

"Gaara, Hinata stay here I will go get Naruto." explained Neji when Gaara put a hand to his shoulder.

"Let him be. He will be here soon." explained Gaara.

"I see you Gaara know what Naruto is going through right now. If I had to I will interfere." responded Neji calmly.

"All right then." replied Gaara as they watched the hideout for Naruto's return or signs of the fox's chakra.

"Come on boy, if you want Sasuke back you have to get angry." smirked Orochimaru knowing the limit of the boys power. The only way to get past him was to unleash the fox's chakra and there was no way Naruto could win if he couldn't control his own mind.

Naruto bared his fangs and attacked and Orochimaru dodged easily. Orochimaru grinned at him.

"So Naruto show me the power of the fox." laughed Orochimaru. Naruto knew he couldn't beat Orochimaru on his own and knew the others were waiting for him. Naruto remembered what Neji had said before they left.

"Do not let getting Sasuke back interfere with our mission." Neji had said. Naruto looked to Sasuke and then to Orochimaru sharply.

"I swear I will return for you Sasuke and I will bring you back home." explained Naruto disappearing and reappearing in front of Neji and the others. They made it home safely to the village to find Jiriaya waiting at the entrance.

"Naruto we need to talk." explained Jiriaya as Naruto walked off with him. Neji left Hinata and Gaara alone knowing they would wish to talk.

"Thank you Gaara for saving me." blushed Hinata. Gaara looked at her and took her hand in his.

"Thank you Hinata for saving me." responded Gaara kissing her head as they walked on back to their hotel. This time Gaara wouldn't take his eyes off Hinata for more than a few minutes. He didn't' want to lose the one person who could keep the Shukaku in check while keeping Gaara out at the same time. Gaara was very happy to be with someone like her. Beauty and the beast he thought and smiled at her.

Author's Notes: Hey there I hope your enjoying this story but I had news there are only two more chapters. Chapters nine and ten. I really hope you will enjoy these next two chapters and I usually give a preview but I like surprises so Ch.9 will be a surprise for all the readers who support this fanfiction. Be prepared.


	8. Ch8 Inside the Heart of Gaara

**Chapter 8: Inside the Heart of Gaara**

**By Daceria**

Gaara and Hinata returned to the leaf village and went to inform Lady Tsunade of their successful mission. Once there Shizune greeted them and told them that Lady Tsunade had to leave and would be back shortly.

"Thank you." smiled Hinata. Gaara just folded his arms. He wanted to take Hinata to his village so that he could show her what he had wanted to on their wedding night. He wanted to show her that he was more than just a monster, he was Gaara of the desert.

Lady Tsunade entered swiftly and sat down in her chair as she looked to them. Gaara glared and Hinata smiled. Guess opposites do attract.

"Good job Gaara I see your mission was a success. Now where are Naruto and Neji?" asked Tsunade concerned of the fox's powers and the recent information Jiriaya had told her. Apparently seven members of rogue ninjas named the Akatsuki were after the tailed beasts and Naruto was a tailed beast. The most powerful one of all the nine tailed fox, whatever they did they couldn't let the Akatsuki get a hold of Naruto let alone what was inside of him.

"Naruto went with Jiriaya and Neji went home to inform Hisashi that I'm safe and will be home soon." answered Hinata bowing to Lady Tsunade.

"Thank you Hinata." replied Tsunade. So Jiriaya was one step ahead of her. It didn't matter as long as Naruto listened to what Jiriaya had to say. Naruto could be so bullheaded sometimes. It almost seemed like there was no way to talk any sense into the kid's head. Tsunade could only hope that Jiriaya would be the one person Naruto would listen to.

"You two are free to go. Gaara you may leave to your village at anytime. And if you wish to have your wife go with you, please inform Hisashi and I'm sure he'll be fine with it." smirked Tsunade as Hinata blushed.

Gaara did just as Lady Tsunade said he took Hinata to her father to rest for the night and in the morning the two of them would head off to the sand village as a married couple.

"Naruto sit down." instructed Jiriaya as they sat out in the training field. Jiriaya studied Naruto for a few minutes before speaking.

"Has anyone other than Orochimaru come after you?" asked Jiriaya.

"No why?" asked Naruto confused.

"Well you see, I've been off doing research for quite some time and I've discovered something very important." began Jiriaya.

"Oh, you've finally agreed to train me!" happily asked Naruto.

"Yes and no. You see what I'm talking about our rogue ninjas. You heard of them yes?" asked Jiriaya.

"Yes like Zabusa and Haku." smiled Naruto remembering them from his early days as a ninja.

"Exactly well there are seven rogue ninja who call themselves the Akatsuki." began Jiriaya.

"Akatsuki what do they have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"I believe they are after the beast the lies within you." explained Jiriaya. Naruto lifted his shirt to see the seal and looked to Jiriaya.

"Why are they after the nine tailed fox?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know why but I know they want all the tailed beasts for one reason or another. This is why Naruto I have come to take you with me. You will not leave my side for three years." explained Jiriaya.

"Three years? What about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru can't use that jutsu until three years from now. That gives us three years to train. I want to make you stronger so that next time you fight Sasuke you won't have to relay on the fox's chakra. But I warn you the training will be intense are you prepared?" asked Jiriaya.

"Heck yes!" smiled Naruto jumping up and down in the air.

"We leave tomorrow so pack anything you need and meet me by the village gate tomorrow at six am sharp." explained Jiriaya.

"Man that's early." complained Naruto.

"No, a ninja must be ready at sunrise. You never know what dangers there are and you will find them out being with me." replied Jiriaya.

Hinata woke up in her bed and slowly got up to greet the new day. She opened her closet and picked out a nice pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt with a white jacket to travel with. She knew it wasn't cold in the sand village but sometimes the wind storms could get bad and they were just right outside the sand village. She left her room to find the bathroom locked. She knocked.

"Hold on I'm almost done." yelled Neji through the door. When Neji opened the door Hinata didn't know what to say. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, a black pair of pants and a white belt around his waist and a flower in his shirt's pocket.

"What are you all dressed up for?" asked Hinata.

"Tenten." replied Neji. Neji personally hated the outfit but he had been away from Tenten for a least three days. He had to make it up to her somehow. So he was going to her house to surprise her. He had never worn a suit for any girl before and it felt silly but Neji loved Tenten and didn't want Tenten upset at him for not being with her for the last three days.

"Oh I see." smiled Hinata entering the bathroom and locking it. She slipped off her clothes and began the water. She stepped into the shower as she let the water caress over her body. The hot water felt good on her bare back. She remembered the hotel and the night with Gaara. He had been unsure of himself and hadn't known where to start. Gaara had learned pretty fast, Hinata thought. As she thought of him she looked down and noticed she wanted him. She wanted to relive the night of the hotel only this time no confusion, no asking questions, and no being scared as she was that night. The next time they slept together Hinata was going to put all her effort into being a good wife. She noticed her nipples were hardened and she clenched her fists determined to do the best she could. She only hoped that Gaara as well would be ready.

Gaara knocked on the door to Lord Hisashi's mansion. Hisashi entered welcoming him in. Gaara saw Neji walking out and looked to Hisashi.

"What was he wearing?" asked Gaara. No one from his land as far as he knew ever wore something like that.

"Neji was wearing a suit. A suit is what a man wears to impress his lady." explained Hisashi as simply as he could.

"Just like a lady wears a dress." smiled Hanabi.

"Very good daugther yes. Hanabi please get our guest a drink. I will go see if Hinata is ready to leave." smiled Hisashi disappearing through the door.

"So Gaara what's it like in your village?" asked Hanabi. Gaara looked at her for the longest time. The thought of him talking to a five or six year old.

"Dry." answered Gaara simply. His lands were always known for having droughts. Their was a reason he was called Gaara of the desert. Suddenly Hinata walked out and smiled at him.

"I'm ready." smiled Hinata wearing her jacket over her white shirt and the jacket fell just below her waist line so Gaara couldn't see if she had a belt of not to go with the attire. He simply smiled to her thanks Hisashi and Hanabi for letting him in and Hinata and himself left the mansion.

Gaara and Hinata walked hand in hand to the village gate together. Some people stared still amazed to see that Gaara had feelings. No one ever really knew him for who he really was. Everyone had always thought of him as a monster but despite that Hinata loved him. Hinata had looked within Gaara and found that he wasn't a monster at all. He was simply Gaara and for this she loved him and would always love him. Her crush on Naruto had completely faded and she was focused on being a good wife to Gaara. She hoped to bear a few kids and live happily. It didn't matter whether she lived in the sand or in the leaf. Wherever Gaara was she would be happy. She would gladly travel with him. She would be with him until her dying day. The journey would take three days. It would take them three days and possibly a night to get to the sand but Hinata was determined to stick it out. No matter what she would be by Gaara every step of the way.

Author's Notes: I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter was so late. I'm been busy out my ears lately. I hope you all like this and will kindly review it for me. For there are only two more chapters left. Ch.9 and 10.

Ch.9-Their journey to the sand village plus maybe some bandits to fight.

Ch.10- They arrive in the sand village and Gaara gets appointed to the position as Kazekage and Hinata and Gaara arrive to Gaara's room to celebrate their successful mission and their successful journey to the village. Last chapter and final page turner of Inside the Heart of Gaara. I'm glad to have had the chance to write this. It has taught me a lot more about the characters then I ever expected to know from the anime itself. If you like my Naruto fan fictions there are two more out there.

Mission Success-Neji and Tenten story.

Byaguan Stolen!-Neji and Tenten story.


	9. Ch9 Bandits of the Sand

Chapter 9: Bandits of the Sand

By Daceria

"Gaara how long will it take to get there?" asked Hinata as they made their way out of the leaf village and into the distance as they headed for the sand village.

"It takes three days to get there." calmly responded Gaara. Gaara looked to her she was so beautiful even in her normal attire her beauty made even him blush. Gaara had never expected to ever find someone who could see beneath the beast. Someone who could see Gaara instead of the Shukaku. Shy little Hinata and a silent Gaara, as he thought about it they were more alike than he had ever imagined.

"Okay." smiled Hinata. Hinata was a little sad to leave the leaf village behind her but she loved Gaara and was willing to leave it for him. Besides they could always visit. Hinata kept up with Gaara's pace quite well. They were almost one day into the forest and soon would see the desert lands.

"Naruto do you understand?" asked Jiriaya.

"Not really but whoever they are, I'll show them what happens when they mess with me." declared Naruto.

"Naruto there are seven of them, one of you. Even with the fox within you, they would win." explained Jiriaya.

"But pervy sage, I could win, I just know I could!" demanded Naruto standing now. Jiriaya sighed this would be harder then he thought.

"Naruto please sit down." instructed Jiriaya. "I'm taking you with me to train you to become stronger. That way it is harder for the Akatsuki to get their hands on you and it will also be harder for the fox inside you to control you." explained Jiriaya.

"Yeah, all right when do we leave?" asked Naruto jumping up and down excitedly.

"Not for three days. I have some last minute errands to run. When I return I want you to be packed and ready to leave. Do you understand?" asked Jiriaya. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why not now? Don't tell me you have to do "Research." groaned Naruto.

"Not that kind of research. I need to get more info on the Akatsuki before we leave and I know someone who can tell me what I need to know." answered Jiriaya.

"All right, three days it is." smiled Naruto. "See you later pervy sage!" Naruto ran off into the village and headed for the ramen shop. A few bowls of ramen before he would have to start packing.

Jiriaya just sat there thinking of Naruto. That kid is crazy he thought. He's always excited to train which was a good thing but he had been willing to find the Akatsuki seven to one. Even Jiriaya himself wouldn't attempt that sort of suicide. Jiriaya slowly stood up and turned around to see none other than Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade." smiled Jiriaya.

"Knock it off. Tell me are you taking Naruto away because of the rumors?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, the Akatsuki are after the beast inside him. If he just stays here he would be attacked and the leaf village and all the people in it would be at risk. That is why I came back to get him. With the three years we have before Orochimaru takes Sasuke, I've convinced Naruto to come with me for training. Under my protection the Akatsuki won't be likely to come after him, at least not right away. From what I know of them. Even one of the seven is supposed to kill one of the hosts and they are in teams of two. Meaning if we were attacked the one would try to distract me while the other fought Naruto." explained Jiriaya.

"And if this situation would happen what would you do?" asked Tsunade.

"The obvious thing have Naruto fight alongside of me. Besides as one of the sunin they aren't likely to attack as long as I'm with him. In other words he safe for three years." answered Jiriaya.

"I'm counting on you to watch over him." replied Tsunade firmly.

"Not a problem." smiled Jiriaya as Tsunade began walking back toward the village and Jiriaya couldn't help but notice her butt as she walked away.

The moon rose into the sky and Gaara and Hinata decided to stay in a nearby cave. They had just reached the beginning of the desert and were barely two days apart from the sand village. Hinata took off her backpack and put a blanket on the cold hard ground. Hinata sat down on the blanket but Gaara stood standing. He had taken off his gourd but had his arms crossed and had his eyes focused on the outside of the cave.

"Get some sleep." instructed Gaara. Hinata looked at him confused.

"What about you?" asked Hinata. She didn't want Gaara to stay up all night long just to protect her from whatever was out there.

"I don't sleep." answered Gaara.

"Is it because of the Shukaku?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, when I sense danger I simply cannot sleep and I know these lands much better than you. These lands are filled with bandits. Bandits would kill us if they could. Luckily they don't stand a chance at all if one of us if awake." answered Gaara firmly.

"Oh, so you will watch while I get sleep?" asked Hinata standing next to him.

"Yes, what do you want?" asked Gaara as he looked into her eyes. She kissed him and went back to the blanket and lied down.

"I love you, goodnight Gaara." smiled Hinata drifting off to sleep. Gaara kept his gaze focused on the desert lands in front of him. No matter what he would protect Hinata. Sasuke had been lucky that he hadn't been around when he kidnapped Hinata. Hinata would not get kidnapped again not if he had anything to say about it.

Gaara saw them the bandits they were searching for prey. For anything they could kill. The were bandits, rogue ninja that were banned from the village and know had their revenge by killing any passer by that dared to sleep during the stillness of the night. The desert winds had led them to the cave where they saw Gaara standing. Their leader knowing who Gaara was and what was inside him had told the others to search elsewhere. There was no need for them to die for messing with Gaara. They hadn't noticed that Gaara wasn't alone. The girl asleep behind him. The last one leaving glanced back and saw a hint of clothes behind Gaara. He went on ahead and when they were safely back to their hideout he informed their leader.

"Sure the demon boy was not alone." explained the rogue ninja.

"How interesting but I'm still not messing with Gaara. If someone is with him than whoever is it will get a safe journey. I don't wish to die on this night or any night for that matter." answered the leader.

"Sir, it was a female's clothes that I saw." answered the ninja.

"Gaara with a female ninja? Maybe it's his sister Temari. Sometimes she travels with him to the leaf." answered the leader.

"No sir, not her I saw a leaf headband." answered the ninja.

"Why would Gaara of the desert be escorting a female ninja to the sand village?" questioned the leader.

"I don't know sure." he answered. They all knew they couldn't fight Gaara but a chance to have a female slave to serve them would be such a good thing to just let the ninja pass safely. They made plans for the next night to kidnap her. Even if Gaara was awake, they would distract him in a fight while he the leader captured the girl. The plan was set and ready to go. All they had to do now was put in into action.

The morning sun rose and Hinata yawned as she sat up and saw Gaara still standing. He know had his gourd on his back as he turned to her.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Only one more day and we'll be there." spoke Gaara as he took her hand as they packed up the stuff and headed out of the cave and into the desert. They could see the village in the far distance. If Gaara and Hinata fastened their pace they could be there before nightfall. Gaara didn't want to rush his wife so they went by her pace. They continued walking toward the sand until it was almost too dark to go any further. There was no cave in sight and Gaara couldn't guard Hinata out in the open. There was a huge rock off to the side and he took Hinata to it. Hinata sat down catching her breath.

"Tomorrow we'll be safe and there. Don't worry Gaara if I have to I can stay awake." panted Hinata.

"Rest. I will protect you with my life." promised Gaara. Gaara wouldn't let his wife get stolen and he wasn't about to let her wear herself out to try to protect herself.

"Gaara this is not the cave. The bandits will see me for sure and attack." answered Hinata honestly.

"If they haven't seen you already. They came to the cave last night. They're were at least eight of them. Even I would have trouble fighting them all at once thankfully I am Gaara and they will not attack for that very reason." smiled Gaara. Hinata blushed it wasn't often that Gaara smiled. One at their wedding but no very often did Gaara show his cute smile.

"Can't I stay up?" asked Hinata she felt like a seven year old asking her parents to let her stay up later. She knew Gaara could protect her and would and she knew Gaara wasn't about to let her not get any sleep.

"No." answered Gaara. Hinata sighed and sat down behind the rock as she unpacked her blanket. She knew she needed rest and she trusted Gaara but she still didn't trust the bandits not to try something. She was after all a hyuga and many people had tried kidnapping her before for the purpose of the byugan. Hinata lied down and tried to get to sleep. It took it a while but with Gaara's back to hers with his gourd still attached, she knew she would be safe. Gaara was protecting her and Gaara was the ultimate defense.

The bandits were making their way around the desert searching for them when they saw the big rock all by itself in the desert.

"Sir that must be where they are hidden." smiled one of them. The leader looked behind the rock and got caught in Gaara's sand coffin.

"Sand coffin." mumbled Gaara. While Gaara was distracted the others had slipped the unconscious girl from out of sight. Gaara turned and saw them holding her. He couldn't use his and risk hurting Hinata. He went over to one of them holding her and punched him. The other one quickly dragged Hinata away but Gaara was soon after him to. Even if Gaara couldn't use his sand, no one was getting away with trying to kidnap his wife. Suddenly with a leap of courage the youngest one attacked Gaara from behind with a stone. Gaara turned with a nasty rage in him. He took his hand as the other four approached behind him.

"Sand tsunami!" shouted Gaara. Sand filled the desert and then. "Giant Sand burial." mumbled Gaara. Gaara turned around to find Hinata was gone. There was only one bandit left and he alone had gotten away with his wife.

Back at the hideout the one bandit left tied Hinata to a chair within the hideout. He knew Gaara would come after him but what Gaara didn't know was that he hadn't killed all of them. He called the rest of them from the hideout. There were five of them not including him. Now their was six and the bandit liked their chances of winning better.

Gaara soon approached and found the hiding spot. The five of them came out and mocked him. Gaara took his time watching for Hinata. The six came out and showed him Hinata in the chair.

"Give it up boy she's ours." smiled the now new leader.

"Sand coffin." mumbled Gaara as the life was choked out of the leader. The others ran into the sand afraid of Gaara but now Hinata was far away from them. Gaara turned to face them and their faces were filled with terror.

"Sand tsunami!" shouted Gaara. "Giant sand burial." shouted Gaara. Afterwards Gaara freed Hinata and woke her up. The sun was beaming in on them and in the near distance, Hinata could see the village and Temari and Kankuro were waiting for them.

"Thank you." bowed Hinata as they continued on into the village once there Temari and Kankuro greeted them with a warm embrace.

"Welcome home." they both smiled. Kankuro went over and took Gaara to the side.

"So bro any action yet?" Asked Kankuro. Gaara didn't answer him just glared then Temari took Hinata into the village.

"Dear you look scratched up. Did someone hurt you?" asked Temari.

"No, I'm fine thank you." smiled Hinata. Hinata was taken to their medical center where she was healed for her injuries and found to be pregnant.

"Oh yeah I get to be a aunt!" smiled Temari embracing her. Gaara entered and looked to Temari.

"An aunt?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, Gaara your wife is pregnant." smiled Temari. Gaara turned and walked away.

"Explain later, I have business to attend to." answered Gaara. Kankuro came up behind him.

"Oh no you don't. We are celebrating your guys safe return and Hinata's pregnancy. Bro your stuck for now." smiled Kankuro.

Author's note: Hey Daceria here thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed Ch.9. Sorry it took a while. I was busy typing other stories and working on quilts. I finally had a day to sit down and write this. I appreciate all the support you guys are giving this story. I'm glad you like it. I must say it's sad to see it's come to this. The final chapter. Ch. 10. If I get a last 5 reviews form fans I promise to do a special Ch.11 Hinata's baby. But for now prepare yourselves for Ch.10: Gaara and Naruto friends forever.


	10. Ch10 Naruto and Gaara friends forever

**Ch.10 Gaara and Naruto friends forever**

"I'm so bored." declared Naruto sitting up in his bedroom staring at the calendar. It had been three days and Jiriaya was no where to be found. Naruto was getting tired of waiting. Naruto decided to go get some ramen from his favorite ramen shop.

"Welcome Naruto." smiled the boss of the shop.

"One bowl of ramen please." smiled Naruto.

"I hear you're leaving the village, is that true?" asked the girl.

"Yep, Jiriaya is taking me for one on one training. Says I need to prepare if I want to get Sasuke back in three years."

"We'll all be rooting for you." smiled the girl. Suddenly Sakura entered and sat down by Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" asked Naruto. Sakura sighed and spoke.

"I'm going to train with Tsunade to be a medical ninja and trust me it's much harder than being a regular ninja." sighed Sakura. Naruto patted her on the back and smiled.

"I'm training with Jiriaya so when I get back in three years we'll both be stronger leaf ninja and I'll be closer to my goal of Hokage." smirked Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." smiled Sakura.

Deep within the sand village Gaara was announced as the new Kazekage for the sand village.

"Congrats, bro." smiled Kankuro now beside him at the top of the tower where all the sand villagers were staring at him. Gaara the Kazekage?

"How is she?" asked Gaara. Gaara didn't care what the people thought of him, it was natural for them to hate him after all he had the beast inside him. They had a reason to hate him, and yet Hinata loved him.

"She's fine, not even three months pregnant. You're lucky Gaara and you don't know how lucky you are to have found someone like her." began Kankuro.

"I know and everyday I thank the stars I found her." replied Gaara.

"You're not like your old Gaara self. You're usually so silent and calm. Does one leaf ninja have the power to keep your tail beast intact?" asked Kankuro.

"More than one actually." began Gaara.

"Naruto." suggested Kankuro remembering the chunin exams.

"Yes, he saved me from myself and for that I am forever in his debt. One day I shall find a way to repay him. He was the first person to see me for Gaara and not for the Shukaku." spoke Gaara.

"The second is Hinata, my loving wife. I don't know what I would do without her." spoke Gaara.

"Well you wouldn't die, seeing as you're beast won't let that happen." laughed Kankuro.

"Even so I would die inside. Even if my body lived on, my heart would forever be in pain."

"Are you sure you're my brother?" asked Kankuro. Gaara nodded and walked off he couldn't expect Kankuro to understand. He couldn't expect anyone but her to understand how he really felt inside. He wasn't a beast as everyone imagined him as, he was Gaara of the desert, and she was Lady Hinata of the Hyuga clan.

Gaara went back to his bedroom where Hinata was lying on his bed under a few warm covers, fast asleep. Gaara sat down on the floor, he had no need for chairs in his room besides they only made noise and he wanted his wife to be able to have a peaceful sleep.

Morning came before Gaara realized it and suddenly a pair of legs stood by him as Hinata looked down and smiled.

"Oh Gaara." she blushed helping him up. "We are husband and wife now, you can sleep with me if you want."

"I didn't want to disturb you in your sleep." spoke Gaara as he embraced her. Hinata embraced him back and wondered how long it would be until they went to the leaf village for a visit.

"We should go see Naruto before he leaves." spoke Hinata.

"Tomorrow I have to go their for a meeting so sure." smiled Gaara as they walked out of his room and out into the streets of the leaf village.

Everyone turned their gaze towards them, the new Kazekage and his wife. Hinata held Gaara's hand as they made their way towards the tower.

"I was announced as the Kazekage yesterday." spoke Gaara.

"Congrats, that's great." smiled Hinata.

"Yeah, great." thought Gaara as he thought of all the pain and suffering he had been through as just Gaara. Now as the Kazekage their would be more people that would hate him and refuse to listen to him for those people didn't see him as Gaara, they only saw the beast, Shukaku.

"Listen Gaara you can't let them get to you. You will be a great Kazekage and eventually the people in the village will see you as I do as Gaara." smiled Hinata.

"I hope you're right." sighed Gaara. The day was long and exhausting for both of them. Hinata couldn't believe how long it was taking to officially make Gaara the new Kazekage. All the paperwork and everything else. Gaara was exhausted by the end of the day and when he saw he his face light up.

"Hello Hinata." spoke Gaara.

"Hello Gaara." smiled Hinata.

"This is just like we met. Do you remember?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, the prom. You said you had no one to go with, so I decided I'd go with you and since then we've been together." spoke Gaara recalling the first moment he gazed on Hinata.

"Now let me be the one to show kindness to you." smiled Hinata leading Gaara back to their room. Once inside Hinata smiled at him and kissed him pulling him towards the bed. Gaara took off his gourd and wrapped his arms around her as they fell onto the bed kissing furiously as Gaara removed Hinata's clothes one by one and Hinata worked on Gaara's clothes getting rid of his pants the fastest. Gaara now looked at his naked wife as they laid side by side.

"You're beautiful." he spoke into her ear.

"So are you, in more ways then you think." smiled Hinata.

"You're not afraid?" asked Gaara as he positioned himself on top of her.

"No, you aren't someone I should be afraid of. You're my husband and I love you." smiled Hinata.

"I love you as well Lady Hinata." smiled Gaara as they made love. It wasn't like any traditional sex at all. It was a show of passion and understanding.

In the morning they awoke next to each other holding onto the love they had shared and that's when Hinata realized it. Gaara had slept with her. Actually slept instead of staying up, finally Gaara had found a place he was safe. Safe and loved. They went to the village for the meeting and made it there with no problems. Gaara kissed Hinata goodbye as he headed off with Tsunade for the meeting of the hokage from across the different regions.

Naruto saw Hinata and ran up to her. Naruto couldn't believe she was back already.

"Hey Hinata." smiled Naruto.

"Oh, hi. I heard you're leaving." began Hinata.

"Yeah whenever pervy sage gets back from his research." groaned Naruto.

"When did he say he would be back?" asked Hinata.

"Three days and it's been almost a week. Man, that guy needs to find a girl so he doesn't have to do that crazy research." complained Naruto. Just then Jiriaya appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Time to go Naruto." smiled Jiriaya.

"About time you got here pervy sage." groaned Naruto.

"Heh…let's go. We only have three years to work with." explained Jiriaya.

"Hey Hinata can you tell Gaara a message for me?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." smiled Hinata.

"Tell him when I get back we'll have to have a rematch as friends." smiled Naruto.

"Of course." smiled Hinata. "He was named the Kazekage just the other day."

"What! He beat me to it. All right Jiriaya let's get to work. I'm going to have to pick up the pace if I want to be hokage." smiled Naruto dashing off.

"Thank you Hinata." smiled Jiriaya dashing off after Naruto. Hinata delivered Naruto's message to Gaara at the end of the day.

"Glad to, he's my friend after all." smiled Gaara.

"Friends forever." smiled Hinata as they began their journey back to the sand village as husband and wife and as Gaara of the desert and not as the beast. Gaara was finally understood and this was only the beginning for the two of them.

Author's Note: Hey Daceria here. Thank you to all my fans who waited so patiently for this ending. I didn't think it would take this long but it seems my schedule just gets more and more complex with each passing month. So in reward for all your patience I have decided to write the special epilogue: Hinata's Baby. I'm hoping all of you will look forward to it and I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I can now focus on my Byugan Stolen! So be looking for it. Neji and Tenten fan fiction.


End file.
